The Shinigami Savior
by xXbc4lifeXx
Summary: The God of the Jews and the God of the Romans are fighting over Soul Society. The shinigami are mercenaries in this war, and the Jewish God needs help. So, he sends a shinigami to Earth to defeat Rome. His name, in Greek, is Jesus Christ. The savior.
1. Chapter 1

_In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world. And everyone went to his own town to register. _

_So Joseph went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee to Judea, to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the house and line of David. He went there to register with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child. While they were there, the time came for the baby to be born, and she gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger, because there was no room for them in the inn. _

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto stood solemnly by his captain. He was the Lieutenant of Squad 1, subordinate only to the Captain Commander and the Gotei 13. He had founded the Shinigami Academy only a few decades ago, and the whole concept of an organized class of shinigami was new in Soul Society. Out of respect, he had let his brother, Ousu Takeru Yamamoto, become the Captain Commander.

For millennia, shinigami had been the fighting force of Soul Society. Soul Society itself first came into being when the universe was created, splitting into the Human World and the Spirit Worlds. All of the Gods and Goddesses had fought each other for centuries, attempting to gain control of both worlds. The shinigami were their armies, fighting over land and power. Tsunamis, earthquakes, floods, drought, and all kind of calamities plagued the Earth. Each God appealed to a human civilization to attempt to gain power, but some Gods ended up perishing not because of other Gods, but because of the humans themselves.

Currently, Jupiter of the Romans dominated the Soul Society. However, the God of the Jews, Yahweh, was currently fighting in an open war against him. The shinigami, having been organized into a caste of warriors, were to be loyal only to the Gotei 13 of Soul Society, or the Shinigami King. Currently, Yahweh was the Shinigami King, while Jupiter was the head of the Gotei 13. This forced shinigami to constantly change loyalties and fight against each other.

However, Yahweh apparently had a different plan. He, like other Gods, would use the humans to his advantage. While he only had a small flock in Judea and Ethiopia, he had bigger plans. The Roman Empire was the source of Jupiter's power. Jupiter himself stole the throne from Zeus of the Greeks due to Greece being conquered by Romans. If Yahweh could collapse the Romans, or at least their faith in their Gods, he could be victorious.

So, according to his command, Ousu sent a shinigami with a message to a Jewish priest, to moreover warn them a savior was coming. In reality, a shinigami would use reincarnation to be born into the human world and attempt to sway the Judeans and Romans in order to weaken Jupiter and his pantheon. Yahweh would give the shinigami some of his power, and in return, the shinigami would be the right-hand man of Yahweh.

This is what Genryūsai and Ousu were there for. The shinigami was about to go to the human world and inhabit the body of a child. The child was special, because he was of the lineage of the greatest King of Judea, David. This would surely help him on his mission. Yahweh, clad in white robes and smiling, walked with the man to the gate to the human world. Genryūsai couldn't help but wonder how all of this would turn out. If the 'savior' failed, they would be killed for being on the wrong side. He hoped that the boy wouldn't disappoint them…


	2. Chapter 2

Jesus walked amongst the streets of Jerusalem. It was a city of wonder and magnificence, almost comparable to the Seireitei in it's beauty. The Jewish temple was especially interesting. He began walking towards it, but was grabbed by the arm and pulled back.

"Come now Jesus, we have to get some food first." He looked back at his mother, a face of understanding on his face. His parents had taken him to Jerusalem for Passover, which was yesterday. Now, his family was going to get some food for the long journey back to Nazareth. Jesus really wanted to go to the Temple, but he had to listen to his mother. He had to be well behaved, if not for his parents then instead for Yahweh.

What was happening, back in Soul Society? Was the war over already? Had Jupiter won? The Judeans had always been talking about how Yahweh had abandoned them and allowed them to be oppressed by the Romans. Jesus had even been born outside of his hometown because of the orders of the Roman Caesar. This was the power of the Roman Gods, which had prevailed over other Gods and allowed the Romans to create one of the most powerful empires in history. Not even the Iranian, or Macedonian, or Chinese empires could really compare to it.

He noticed that his family was done getting supplies and was preparing the caravan back to Nazareth. Jesus looked back at the temple, and starting thinking. He looked at his mother's hand, and then attempted to break out of her grasp.

"What are you doing?" she looked back at him and asked. "I told you we were going to get supplies and then leave!"

"I want to go over to talk with Uncle until we get to the gates." he stated. Mary looked over at his uncle for a second and then, sighing, let go of him.

"Fine, go ahead. Just make sure you don't get lost with him, ok?" she asked, smiling. Jesus smiled and nodded, then ran in the general direction of his uncle.

Mary smiled as his ran, and then walked next to Joseph as the caravan kept moving. Meanwhile, Jesus made a quick turn into an alley and then walked towards the temple. He passed groups of Jews who were leaving since Passover was over, and it was getting crowded. As he walked, he eventually came over to the steps of the temple.

Jesus was about to walk up the steps, but a man stopped him. He was crippled, and was smiling innocently at the child.

"You need to cleanse yourself before you enter." the man stated. Jesus nodded and then diverted towards the baths to wash. As he approached one however, he was pulled aside into an alley.

"Please calm down! I'm not here to hurt you!" the man shouted at him when Jesus attempted to call out in protest and escape. The man was dressed in a black rove with a white sash, socks, and wooden sandals. He wore his white hair in a long ponytail, with the bangs parted on the left side with one long piece that fell over his green, right eye.

"Shinigami?" Jesus asked, unsure. The man sighed in relief and smiled.

"For a second I thought you had lost all your memories." Jesus understood. Yahweh had sent a shinigami to check up on him. "Anyway, my name is Juushiro Ukitake."

Jesus nodded. "I'm pretty sure you already know who I am." Juushiro nodded back.

"Yeah. Anyway, I have a few people I should show you." Juushiro lead Jesus into the temple, stating that he and Jesus had already washed when the one man from the steps confronted them. Jesus looked in awe at the beauty of the temple before Juushiro led him into a door.

In the room were a few Jewish high priests. They looked at the both of them calmly, and nodded. "I see. You must be Jesus." one of them said. They both stopped, and Jesus nodded politely.

"This man here claims that you have some questions for us." one of the priests motioned to Juushiro. "What questions do you have?"

Jesus was confused. What exactly could he ask? Why did the shinigami want him to ask some questions to a bunch of priests? There was silence for a second and the priests looked at him waiting.

"…Well?" one of them asked. Jesus bit him lip nervously. What exactly should he ask?


End file.
